Supreme Hunter
Info Supreme Hunter's origins have remained shrouded in mystery until recently. He has traveled through realities. Supreme Hunter has henchmen called Hunters. They help him capture things. Spectore is Supreme Hunter's right hand man. Supreme Hunter likes to take his anger out on Spectore. As a result, there have been many Spectores. Beginning Supreme Hunter came from the Core of Reality Zero. Supreme Hunter began destroying realities. He enjoyed hunting different beings. Supreme Hunter joined Illuminati Supreme after Illuminati Supreme gave Supreme Hunter a warship (this was before Illuminati Supreme was turned into a pyramid). The Reality Council eventually found out what Supreme Hunter was doing. Supreme Hunter was banished from the core. Working for the Illuminati Supreme After being turned into a pyramid, Illuminati Supreme decided to hire Supreme Hunter again. Supreme Hunter was given the task of capturing the life force of his victims. He had to give the life force to Illuminati Supreme(Illuminati Supreme eats the life force). This lead to confrontations with multiple beings of power. Supreme Hunter later chose to attack the reality where Wardrone was. Wardrone chased Supreme Hunter out of his reality. Wardrone snuck onto Supreme Hunter's ship. Wardrone recruited alternate versions of himself from the realities that Supreme Hunter attacked. Together, they defeated Supreme Hunter and convinced him to change his ways. New objectives. After Supreme Hunter changed his ways, He went out to hunt down threats to all realities and bring them to The Reality Prison. Supreme Hunter failed to stop Warlord from escaping The Reality Prison. Evil Wardrone considered killing Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter convinced Evil Wardrone not to kill him. Supreme Hunter went to personally kill Warlord. However, Warlord couldn't be killed. Warlord Supreme Hunter joined Evil Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Venom, Wardrone, Lord Steinbeck, Reptoraptor, and Unicron in a quest to defeat Warlord. Warlord convinced Supreme Hunter to join him. Supreme Hunter became a member of Warlord's new Illuminati. After Warlord's disappearance, Supreme Hunter took over Warlord's Illuminati. Supreme Hunter shares leadership with the other leading members. Supreme Hunter was in charge because he has the most experience. Supreme Hunter allowed Warlord to take back control when he returned. Supreme Hunter was usually seen on the main Illuminati base. When Wardrone attacked Illuminati soldiers, the treaty with Wardrone was broken. Supreme Hunter was present at the meeting when Warlord told Wardrone that the treaty was no more. When Wardrone escaped, Supreme Hunter ordered Unicron to stop Wardrone but Unicron failed. Supreme Hunter was at the main base when Wardrone attacked. Supreme Hunter used his warship to attack Wardrone's warship. Warlord commanded Supreme Hunter to land his warship. Supreme Hunter didn't know why Warlord allowed Wardrone to retreat. Warlord said that he was counting on Wardrone to return. When Wardrone and his team returned, Supreme Hunter helped fight members of Wardrone's team. Supreme Hunter failed to stop Wardrone from destroying the screen room. Supreme Hunter was on Missing Piece when the Illuminati fleet invaded Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero. Supreme Hunter would sometimes go to Warlords warship. During the final battle, Wardrone shot Supreme Hunter out a window. Supreme Hunter returned to his warship. It was Supreme Hunter that signaled for the fleet to return to the core. Since Warlord was dead, Supreme Hunter had to help lead while a power struggle began. Supreme Hunter allowed Wardrone's team to leave with a new warship. Supreme Hunter later placed Warlord's body in the vault on Missing Piece. Return of the grand generals When the Illuminati grand generals returned, Grand General Jered shared leadership with Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter disliked Jered and attempted to kill him with one of his mechanical tentacles but Jered stopped it. Later, Supreme Hunter wanted to go after Wardrone but Jered assigned Supreme Hunter with attacking Ultimate Warrior and Ultimate Warrior's team of heroes. Supreme Hunter revealed that he had already sent an invasion force to attack Ultimate Warrior's universe. Supreme Hunter also revealed that he designed a new machine that would take away the powers of everyone in Ultimate Warrior's team. Supreme Hunter left on his warship to deal with the target. Supreme Hunter invaded Ultimate Warrior's universe. Supreme Hunter set up a new machine that would take away the powers of everyone in Ultimate warrior's team on a building. Ultimate Warrior's team fought Supreme Hunter, Grand General Steve, and General Tony on the roof. During the fight, Supreme Hunter threw Symbiote Warrior off the building but she was saved by Ultimate Warrior. Supreme Hunter then activated the machine. He watched Ultimate Warrior's team retreat when the machine worked. Later, Supreme Hunter tried to contact Evil Wardrone but the call was answered by Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor complained that he wasn't allowed to eat Demon. However, Supreme Hunter ordered Reptoraptor not to harm her. Supreme Hunter then prepared to ambush what was left of team C.R.A.Z.Y. after being informed by Steve that Ultimate Warrior was dead. Supreme Hunter then fought the team again when they returned. the Illuminati forces were winning. However, Ultimate Warrior destroyed the machine. Supreme Hunter retreated with Steve and Tony. Supreme Hunter killed Steve and made Tony a grand general. When he returned to the Core, Supreme Hunter lied to Jered. Supreme Hunter said Steve was killed by the enemy. The Empire of Eternal Darkness Returns. When Supreme Hunter was looking at the screens (screens that allow him to see anything he wants in other universes), he noticed an enemy warship approaching through a portal. Supreme Hunter teleported himself to Illuminati city hall to sound the invasion alarm. He met up with the other Illuminati leaders in the bunker. When Jered asked why Evil Wardrone was allowed to bring Demon to the bunker, Supreme Hunter stated that it was because he made Demon Evil Wardrone's responsibility. Supreme Hunter recognized Marlus's warship. After he saw Nightmare and Demogoblin were with Marlus, Supreme Hunter tried to get help from the Reality Warriors. However, Cyborg Wardrone believed it was a trap and refused to help. Supreme Hunter later decided that the leaders should join the fight. When he joined the battle, Supreme Hunter used his pistol. He revealed he was a good shot. Supreme Hunter later watched Jered duel Marlus. Supreme Hunter was not surprised when Marlus used his powers to launch Jered into a building. After the Reality Warriors arrived, Supreme Hunter ordered his forces not to shoot at them. Supreme Hunter later attacked Marlus with his tentacles. Supreme Hunter tried to stab Marlus's heart with a tentacle but missed and struck Marlus's side. Marlus teleported out of Supreme Hunter's tentacles and retreated along with the rest of his forces. Supreme Hunter watched Marlus's warship teleport through a massive portal. Supreme Hunter then allowed the Reality Warriors to leave. The Alignment When Grand General Jered asked if Supreme Hunter had taken Warlord's body, Supreme Hunter lied and said no. After Jered left, Supreme Hunter went into his trophy room to look at his collection. When the Reality Warriors arrived, Supreme Hunter ordered for all Illuminati members that were in the Core to follow him while he confronted Wardrone. After Wardrone and his team told Supreme Hunter why they were there and why Jered had to be stopped, Supreme Hunter agreed to help them. Jered arrived and declared those who followed Supreme Hunter as traitors. Since Supreme Hunter had equal leadership of the Illuminati as Jered, Supreme Hunter declared those who followed Jered as traitors. Supreme Hunter and his followers attacked Jered's followers. Supreme Hunter's team was helped by the Reality Warriors. When Jered ran away to finish a ressurection ritual, Supreme Hunter allowed Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior to chase after Jered. After defeating the traitors, Supreme Hunter and his forces went to the volcano base only to find that Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone had already killed all the cultists. Supreme Hunter then went to Evil Wardrone's base but arrived after Evil Wardrone had already killed Grand General Jered. The traitors then went back to following Supreme Hunter. Later, Supreme Hunter decided to have the Illuminati and Reality Warriors join forces. He decided that the Illuminati would become a force of good and be dedicated to helping the omniverse. Liberation After Reptoraptor and the Reptoids invaded Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero, Demon tried to convince Supreme Hunter to stop Reptoraptor. Even with proof Reptoraptor was in that dimension when it was shown on a screen, Supreme Hunter consulted his council. He came to the decision to not do anything. He determined that Reptoraptor was not a big enough problem to deal with and that dimension shouldn't be messed with further. Supreme Hunter said that doing anything about the Reptoid fleet could now be considered treason. He later got a message from Demon about what Reptoraptor was up to. Supreme Hunter decided to personally intervene. He arrived in Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero in his warship. When the Reptoid warships opened fire at Missing Piece, Supreme Hunter returned fire and completely obliterated a Reptoid warship. When the Reptoids surrendered, Reptoraptor was arrested for treason. It was later hinted by Reptoraptor that Supreme Hunter knew about and was part of a contingency. Contingency After Illuminati attacks continued and an attack was made on Ultimate Warrior's and Sheogorath's universe lead by Lord Steinbeck and Grand general Dracula, Ultimate Warrior accused Supreme Hunter of actually being evil and lying about making the Illuminati a force of good. Ultimate Warrior left the Core but Grand Admiral secretly snuck into the records building. Ultimate Warrior later returned and accused Supreme Hunter and went to a trial. During the trial, Supreme Hunter denied involvement in any contingency. However, Grand Admiral had gotten information and revealed that Supreme Hunter was lying. It was revealed that Supreme Hunter was running secret operations. This came as a shock to Illuminati members who were not part of the contingency. It was also revealed that Supreme Hunter had been manipulating everyone. Supreme Hunter was revealed to have manipulated Warlord in order to remain Warlord's right hand man. Despite all the evidence, Supreme Hunter remained in power. He had too much influence. Sins of The Past After a few months had passed, Supreme hunter decided to release Reptoraptor from prison. Supreme Hunter met with Lord Reptoraptor, Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Tony, Grand General Dracula, and Grand Admiral Z to discuss an attack. Supreme Hunter assigned Reptoraptor and Z with the task of killing Wardrone. Supreme Hunter then assigned Steinbeck and the two grand generals with killing the members of Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. After a few days had passed, Z came back to report to Supreme hunter. Supreme Hunter was informed that Reptoraptor was dead. Supreme Hunter was later informed by Dracula that Tony and Steinbeck were dead. Supreme Hunter became furious at the loss of both lords and at the downfall of the Illuminati empire. Time of Reckoning Prelude It was revealed that Supreme Hunter suffered from depression for over 10 years. He was unable to replace any of the Illuminati Lords. Supreme Hunter would eventually get out of his depression and he would continue with the conquest of the omniverse. He also began wearing a cape. Supreme hunter became a ruthless leader and declared himself Emperor of the Omniverse. Time of Reckoning when Warlord returned, he confronted Supreme Hunter for manipulating everyone and ruining the Illuminati. Supreme hunter attempted to lie but Warlord didn't believe him and killed Supreme Hunter by crushing his heart. Warlord would later resurrect Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter would later accompany Warlord to a meeting with The Collective Powers. Supreme Hunter openly doubted The Silent One's power. This act angered The Voice. Despite The Voice threatening Supreme Hunter, Supreme Hunter continued to insult The Silent One until he was ordered to stop. Supreme Hunter later appeared at another meeting. Supreme hunter would appear much later when The Reality Warriors launched full scale assault on The Core. Supreme hunter was onboard Missing Piece until he later went onboard Unbroken to fight Reality Warriors. Supreme hunter and Grand General Dracula waited in an ammunition room for them. When Demon, Evil Wardrone, Nightmare, and Demogoblin arrived, Supreme Hunter surprised them by revealing that he had been waiting. Supreme hunter battled Nightmare and Evil Wardrone. However, Supreme Hunter retreated when an explosion was created. Supreme hunter decided it was time that he got his second sword out of storage (it is a sword that can kill anything). Supreme Hunter waited at the command center with The Silent One, The Voice, Lord Taluk, Klaudix, and Warlord. When the Reality Warriors arrived, Supreme hunter fought Nightmare and Demogoblin. Supreme Hunter would later witness Warlord seemingly kill Wardrone. Supreme Hunter continued to fight Nightmare and Demogoblin. Despite being outnumbered and getting tired, Supreme Hunter held his own and was still a formidable opponent. Supreme Hunter also started using his second sword in the fight. Supreme Hunter managed to score a hit on Nightmare with the second sword. However, the second sword would later get knocked out of Supreme Hunter's left hand by Demogoblin. Nightmare and Demogoblin fired red energy out of their hands at Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter got slammed into a wall. Supreme Hunter realized he would be defeated so he teleported out of Unbroken and back to Missing Piece. Supreme Hunter remained onboard when the ground battle took place. Personality Supreme Hunter was extremely intelligent. He usually was able to out think his opponents. He was able to analyze their weaknesses and use that to take them down. The Supreme Hunter was also arrogant. He underestimated some of his opponents. This is what allowed an evil version of Wardrone to free Lord Steinbeck. Supreme Hunter also was almost killed by Lord Steinbeck. The Supreme Hunter also knows when the odds are against him. Usually the odds are in his favor, however, they have been against him before. Supreme Hunter is also skilled at manipulating others. Weapons and other stuff and armor The Supreme Hunter has a suit of armor that protects him from most things. There are only 3 known things that can pierce his armor(Lord Steinbeck's staff, The Darksaber, Wardrone's special sword, and Illuminati Supreme's sword) and they are rare to come by. Supreme Hunter has 4 mechanical tentacles similar to Doctor Octopus. Supreme Hunter also has 2 swords. The sword can cut through almost anything. They can also have spikes that stick out and they can be retracted. Supreme Hunter also has a plasma gun. He rarely uses it. Missing Piece Missing Piece is the name of Supreme Hunter's warship. It is equipped with a reality jumper. Supreme Hunter's warship also has a death laser. Death lasers are capable of destroying entire planets in under five minutes. Supreme Hunter also has a vault on his warship. That is where he keeps his collection of people, things, and items that he has taken. It was also shown that to save space, Supreme Hunter puts living beings in capsules and shrinks them down to put in storage lockers. The storage lockers take up a lot of space in the warship. Gallery Supreme Hunter.JPG Supreme Hunter 2.JPG|Supreme Hunter Supreme Hunter with pistol.JPG|Supreme Hunter with his pistol Supreme Hunter (original)2.jpeg|Supreme Hunter's original form Supreme Hunter 2.jpeg|link=Supreme Hunter Supreme Hunter.png|Supreme Hunter Supreme Hunter (original).JPG|Supreme Hunter's original form. Missing Piece.jpg|A 2-d drawing of Supreme Hunter's warship, Missing Piece Supreme Hunter kills Spectore.JPG|Supreme Hunter killing Spectore Quotes Appearances * War of Realities (first appearance as main antagonist) * Illuminati Supreme (flashback and mentioned) * The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath: season 4 (appeared in one episode as minor antagonist) * Attack on Warlord (physical appearance) * The New Illuminati (cameo) * War of Realities 2: Stopping Warlord (physical appearance as major antagonist) * War of Realities 2: A Necessary Action (physical appearance as major antagonist) * War of Realities 2: End Game (physical appearance as major antagonist) Category:Power Hungry Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Abusers Category:Illuminati Category:Male Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Unofficial Immortal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Conspirators Category:Omniversal Villains